A Darker World
by Deathnotestrawberry
Summary: After 90 years away from Sunnyville, Spike returns to see an old friend, and bumps into someone he didn't expect SpikeXDawn rated M for later chapters I apologize for the summary, I suck at them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of its characters... which I kind of a shame as I can think of a few good things to do with spike :P

* * *

Spike POV

It must have been at least ninety years since I had set foot I that god forsaken place, admittedly the last time I had all that remained of it after was a fucking great hole in the ground, but since then Sunnydale had been completely rebuilt, right down to the dingiest of demon haunts. I couldn't help but laugh as I drove past the Sunnydale sign, remembering the first time I came here. You have to admit; I made an entrance, but once I opened the door to that memory, a million others flooded in, not just of Buffy or of this town even, but of the others too, especially Dawn. I remembered the day I was told that she had disappeared. No body was ever found but knowing what I do about this world I know a pretty young niblet like her can't have lasted long, anyway, even if she had lived on she would be long gone now. They were all gone now. Shaking my head I kept driving until I arrived at a bar I remembered well. As I strode through the door I saw a whole range of demons, including my old mate, Clem. He was the only reason I was here at all. Apparently there was something he desperately needed to show me. Of course that sort of desperation made me interested but I couldn't help but think that it may just be another kitten gambling ring that's sprung up ad he wanted me to get involved.

Clem turned his head to face me and smiled, waving me over. As always I got a few interested looks on my way over to the bar, I even heard a few muttering of my name, though they soon stopped when I turned to see where they were coming from. Soul or not, my reputation seemed to be intact. That could be to do with my adventures with Angel's 'lil gang. How the fuck I managed to survive that I don't know but it was one hell of a fight. Thought it was the end of the world. I guess almost was. Only me, Angel and the blue chick Illyria managed to even live through it. Damn that girl could fight. I can see how she could be worshipped as a god. With that I couldn't help but remember our little testing sessions. She tried to touch my clipboard! Bitch. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, as I was saying; I walked across the room towards Clem waiting to see what he had found that was so goddamn important to drag me away from my brooding. Ah shit I really am starting to sound like the nancy boy vamp. Well screw him, my brooding days are done. Anyway I'm pretty sure he's done enough brooding to last the both of us a lifetime, which is a kinda impressive achievement considering we're both vamps and have the whole immortality thing going for us.

Clem's grin grew as I got closer. Maybe he really did have something decent for me. "Spike! You actually made it!" He said "Here, I got you a glass of your favourite." Looking down at the bar I saw a glass of that gorgeous red stuff. O positive by the smell of it. Good to know the ugly git still remembered what I liked.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Drink up first; we need to wait for my other good old friend to get here."

"Look Clem, I don't want to be messed around here, you got that? You know I don't get on well with people who try that with me"

"Trust me; this friend is well worth sticking around for."

I asked if it was anyone I knew but Clem just tapped the side of his nose like he had a secret too good to share. Knowing that I wasn't going to get anything else from him I sat down and drank up, enjoying the comfortable silence. Well I say silence, that was only if I ignored the drunken brawl between two demons going on behind us, even if it did get quite hard to ignore when some fucker was pushed onto the bar knocking what was left of my second glass. The rest of the room shut up after that, everyone turning to see my reaction. Not wanting to disappoint I picked the git up and threw him into his 'lil sparring buddy knocking them both out. I was about to turn around and order another drink when I heard a slow clap coming from somewhere near the door.

"Wow, you really haven't changed a bit, have you?" An oddly familiar voice called out.

I turned to see who the hell it had come from and noticed a brown haired vamp girl stood in the shadows. Her face was still in monster mode and half hidden in the dark but I knew I recognised it from somewhere. I just didn't know where.

"Maybe I have, what's it to you? Unless you were wanting a lil' bit of roll-around too eh?"

"I thought I was always too young for you back then, though I guess it has been a few years since we last bumped into each other hasn't it you still running around claiming to be the big bad, or have you just found another slayer to bang?"

"Look I don't know who you are and right now I'm not sure I care, but I suggest you get your pretty fucking arse out of here before I find out"

"Now now, Blondie Bear, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

I saw her face turn back into its normal form before the girl stepped into the light. Now I definitely recognised her.

"Dawn?"

"Surprise," I heard Clem say from behind me.

I guess he had been right; this really was worth sticking around for...


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn POV

I don't think I had ever seen Spike look as amazed as he did in that second. He looked as though he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry. In the end, though, he just opted for crushing me in a hug that would have broken a human's spine.

"Where the fuck have you been?! Have you any fucking clue how much you scared me with that disappearing act! We thought you were dead."

"Well technically I am dead you dumbass. And do you mind letting go a little maybe? You're fucking crushing me."

After squeezing a little tighter for a second, Spike begrudgingly let me go. Instead he held me at arms length and continued to look at me in disbelief. Eventually Clem got him to agree to let me go and we have another drink. I was sure that he needed another one by this point.

"You still haven't told me where you've been for the last 90 years." Spike said, sounding as grumpy as a toddler who hasn't got his way.

"I know."

"Well?"

So I began telling him my story, and how some dick of a vamp had decided he wanted a new plaything to spend eternity with.

"It was just after my 21st birthday and I had been out celebrating with the Scooby gang. It was getting late so the rest of 'em had decided to head back but a few of the guys I had met I the club we were in convinced me to stick around and head back later. Of course Buffy being Buffy tried to make me go back. I swear she never stopped seeing me as a stupid little kid. I told her I could handle myself and made her go home without me.

I stayed at the club until about 2am before heading back. On the way, however, I was surrounded by a group of fucking idiot vamps. Of course I had my stake on me so I fought as best as I could and got rid of about 4 of the 7 vamps, but then it all went wrong. Two of the remaining vamps managed to pin me against the wall and the third came up to me, spouting how much fun it was going to be having a little spitfire of a pet like me to play with. I mean who even says spitfire these days? Anyway he decided it would be over too quickly if he just had his fun and then left me so he decided to turn me, thinking I would become his lil pet. Of course that back fired. As soon as I awoke from being turned I kicked the dicks ass. Ya know something? Some people should realise it's not a good idea to give vamp strength to a girl trained by the slayer then expect them to do what they're told.

After that I just kind of went my own way, I knew I couldn't go back to the gang."

"Why didn't you just come find me? Surely you knew I wouldn't just stake you?"

"By the time I thought of finding you, you had already gone haywire. I had no way of tracking you done. Eventually after they rebuilt Sunnydale I came back here and made myself at home. It wasn't until I bumped into Clem that I even knew you were still kicking about."

"Well you didn't think I had gotten myself staked did 'ya?"

"I don't even know what I thought" I told him honestly. "But when Clem mentioned you and how excited you would be if you knew I was back I realised that I had to see you again."

Spike took another sip of blood before questioning me further. "So what made you want to come back to this hellhole?"

"It was more the hell mouth than the hell hole. You guys weren't wrong when you said about the draw of the power of the thing. Any way I was in a sort of nostalgic mood so I thought, why not head back home?"

"Fair enough" Spike responded in a dismissive tone. "Still think you should've come and found me."

* * *

Spike POV

We kept walking for a while, not really sure where I was being led, until we heard a scream from a nearby alley way - when will these bloody idiots realise not to hang around in alley ways at 2am?

The niblet ran ahead of me – although I guess I couldn't really call her that now she was a 90 year old vamp – and reached the source of the screaming almost before I could realise what was happening.

Stood in front of us was a group of three vampires and a girl sprawled on the pavement crying and screaming for help. I looked over at Dawnie and saw the change in her eyes when she registered the smell of the girl's blood.

"You don't have to do this Dawn. You can walk away."

"No," she replied, her face morphing back to bloodsucker mode, "I can't walk away."


End file.
